


Stolen moment

by Kairri_rin



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairri_rin/pseuds/Kairri_rin
Summary: Just a small one shot I found cleaning out my computer





	Stolen moment

I stormed away from her, up into the loft above the cockpit. I was angry. Jyn didn't understand what being in the rebellion was like, what having orders was like. She was focused on the fact that my orders were to kill her father, I knew she felt betrayed that I lied to her. But I didn't kill him! I disobeyed orders. For the first time ever, I disobeyed my orders. And that made me angry. It was all for her. And that made me angrier. I did it for her.   
Sitting up on that cliff, with the rain pounding down on me and the wind whipping my hair in my face all I could think of was her. My gun was trained on her father, but all I could think of was the way her face would fall when she learned her father was dead. The pain, the anguish she would go through. The hate she would have for her father's killer. It would forever haunt me, every time I looked into her trustful eyes I would know that I killed the only person she loved in the world. The thought killed me.   
I was slowly calming down and the guilt over yelling at Jyn was starting to set in. She was right to be furious with me. I lied to her, the rebellion lied to her. We were using her as a pawn to get what we wanted. I sat staring at the wall while the thoughts swirled through my mind. Barely any time had passed between my intense mood swings. I groaned and buried my face in my hands knowing that now I had to find a way to apologize. I couldn't stand the thought of Jyn staying mad at me.   
I felt a hand on my shoulder and before I could register what I was doing my body had reacted on it's own. By the time my mind had caught up with my reflexes, I had Jyn pressed against the wall, her arms pinned to her side by my hands. Her eyes were wide and she was visibly startled. Our eyes met and I knew my gaze did not look kind. I was still too angry with myself.   
"Thank you for not killing my father" she whispered between clenched teeth, her eyes darting toward her feet as she said the words. She's stubborn, it must have been hard for her to apologize. Especially when she had so much reason not to.   
Somehow, this made me even more angry. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. When I opened them again she was once again staring straight into my eyes.   
I dropped my hands from her arms and clenched my fists, turning away from her. I could practically feel it as her spine straightened at the perceived rejection.   
Before she could do more than turn slightly, I spun around and grabbed her arm, pulling her into my body as close as she could get. She opened her mouth to say something but I shook my head and crashed my lips to hers before I had enough time to think about what I was doing and chicken out.   
Her lips were so soft and she gasped as I moved my lips over hers, resisting only momentarily before melting into me and kissing me back fiercely. We both poured all of our passion and anger into the kiss, loosing ourselves in each other, if only for a moment.   
I reluctantly pulled away from her, keeping her body locked against my own.   
"I am not angry at you. Only at myself, for lying to you. And for being weak and disobeying orders.   
You are my weakness, Jyn Erso. I couldn't bare the thought of your pain. I tried to pull the trigger, I was going to kill your father. And I could not. I do not want to live in a world where you are not by my side." I watched her eyes get wide at my declaration. I opened my mouth to say more, what I wasn't sure, but Jyn put her finger to my lips.   
"Kiss me" she whispered with a smirk. I happily honored her request, crushing my lips to hers again.


End file.
